Conventionally, emergency notification devices for, in case of emergency such as a vehicle collision and a driver's bad physical condition, notifying a predetermined emergency notification center of emergency information from the vehicle have been known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In such an emergency notification device, a communication line with the emergency notification center is established in case of emergency to communicate current position information and the like to the emergency notification center, and voice conversation between a driver and an operator of the emergency notification center is enabled using a microphone and a speaker in a vehicle connected to the emergency notification device.